High Society
by CalebKing
Summary: Ouran, done Regency style. A compilation of the chapters from Oddballs, but in order, and with a few extras to come. July '12 - major editing being done.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The credit must go to Vmailer for the title. It was quite simple and inspired. XD I will put up the chapters in order, so that means some of the later ones may not go up until I have the chapters that should be next. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Reprieve**

He had been taxing the twenty-five ways of escape for one his father wouldn't recognize when Tamaki approached again, looking excited.

Kyouya glanced to the side, searching for the imminent exit; one open arch looked promising, but the Duke's heir grabbed hold of his arm before he could take off.

"Kyouya, I found her," he said excitedly.

Kyouya merely nodded, having heard this phrase from the man hundreds of times.

Literally.

"Is she tall and slender and beautiful?" he asked, knowing by now his friend's preferences.

"Um…" the pause was warning enough, and for the first time that night, Kyouya's interest perked up.

"She's not beautiful?" he inquired, purposely trying to raise the other man's ire. Tamaki thought all women were beautiful, and it was a long-standing tradition between their small group of friends to deny the beauty of any girl or woman Tamaki picked out, just to see the resulting explosion of righteous wrath.

They never said such things in public, of course; all of the men were too high in society and too well-bred to ever insult a lady to her face (or through the gossip).

"Well, do you remember that commoner the King was thinking of knighting?" Tamaki asked, and Kyouya gave a soft sigh. Gossip was inevitable in society, besides which, dealings with the king (no matter who was involved) always caught Kyouya's attention.

"I remember," he said, and Tamaki smiled brightly.

"He was knighted over a month ago, but I just met him tonight. He hasn't been in town, you know, because he returned home to fetch his daughter for the end of the Season."

Suddenly things were much clearer to Kyouya; the existence of a daughter had not been outside of the realm of possibilities concerning Fujioka, but he had heard nothing about her.

In his one interaction with Fujioka, Kyouya had sensed a deeper intelligence beneath the amiable smiles. It seemed the man had indeed been wise enough to avoid mention of any daughter until he could be sure of his knighting.

If she had any slight claim to beauty thought, his friend was certain to have begged an introduction.

"So she's the one you're rambling about?" Kyouya asked, wanting to get to the point so that he could escape. With Tamaki standing beside him, the chances of being maneuvered into a dance were growing higher. He hated dancing: the invasion of private space and the expectation of speech, the need to entertain one's partner and remember to look interested in her responses – Tamaki stored women's chitchat like little jewels; Kyouya regarded them as specks of dirt accumulating on his evening wear.

But the man was still talking away, probably extolling her virtues. How beautiful could a commoner's daughter be, anyways? he wondered with irritation.

"And then she shyly glided away," Tamaki ended with a flourish and glowing smile; Kyouya considered telling him the effort was wasted on him.

Shy was right; throwing a commoner into one of the busiest balls of the season was sheer lunacy, and only a commoner promoted to slightly noble would think it a good idea.

"Oh, Haruhi! It's such a pleasure to meet again. Won't you join me for this next dance?" Tamaki had suddenly dropped Kyouya for what he assumed was another of his conquests, and got ready to take advantage of the distraction.

Really, how did he keep up with them? He thought, and then prepared to make his escape.

"Lord Suou, I would appreciate your addressing me as Miss Fujioka. _Please_. We are barely even acquaintances."

The voice was lower than he had expected, and sounded aggravated.

And the lady had just rebuffed Tamaki.

The slight slouch disappeared and years of training kicked to the fore. Kyouya put on a polite smile.

"Tamaki, if you would do me the honor?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was orginally going to be the only other Regency chapter, using bonus because it was extra, the opposite point of view of that fateful night. But now we all know it's grown far beyond two chapters. If you see any errors, let me know.

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

Haruhi wasn't quite sure how she had gotten here.

Oh, the logistics of it had been clear enough; first the carriage ride three days ago to London with her father, moving into a new townhouse, (thankfully not too extravagant for their budget), and then this evening a carriage had driven them to this house (more like mansion) where the ball was being held.

She understood all of that, and had gone obediently along because her father had wanted it _so _much, and kept mentioning how it would have made her mother happy…

She had come, but she had not been expecting to be besieged. In the eyes of society, she was a nobody, and she had not minded that status, truthfully. After a month in London like her father wanted, she would return to the country and concentrate on making their mill successful.

There was no need to find a place for herself here, because she had no intention of staying.

But for some reason, her simple plans for the evening, nay, perhaps for the month, had gone immediately awry. She wasn't certain how Lord Suou knew her father, but he had used the acquaintanceship to all but ambush her once in the door. It had taken a few minutes for her to regain enough facilities to make a hasty get away.

After losing sight of him, she had hoped another lady would catch his attention, and she had been so _sure _he was flirting with a lady in red when she crossed the floor for the refreshment table.

Instead, she had walked straight into him, and found herself more irritated than before.

Surely it wasn't the norm for the ton to approach strangers and nobodies, and address them so familiarly. Haruhi would have assumed he was trying to insult her, except he radiated sincerity. Sincerity did not necessary make her grateful, however. It just made his annoying traits unfixable.

Just as she was working up the perfect excuse for why she couldn't dance with him (she had never learned; she had a club foot; a recent accident had left her lame), another voice had spoken up from behind him.

"Tamaki, if you would do me the honor?"

And so a second introduction was forced on her, despite her unwillingness to be known – she was beginning to hate polite society and their manners.

The name Ootori was impossible not to know, though, especially when she had her own private interest in business. No matter how small the scale, the Ootori's were legends. She respected them for their brilliant managing skills, rather than their exalted status in the beau monde.

Thankfully, Lord Kyouya Ootori had seemed less of an idiot than his friend. If she hadn't been so ready to get away from Lord Suou, she probably would have been slightly uneasy in the other lord's presence. It was rumored that his family in person was quite cold-blooded, even for business minded men, and though she hated to pay heed to gossip, there had been quite a bit of speculation concerning the youngest son's motives.

So now she found herself in the middle of the ballroom, dancing with the third son of the Marquis, Yoshio Ootori.

Damn polite society for getting her into this mess. Only aristocrats would think it a good idea to elevate her father as a peer of the realm.

Haruhi now had time to think, and time to be afraid of the mercenary gleam in the gray eyes looking down at her.

-

Kyouya had been amused by her acceptance; it was clearly an escape from Tamaki's presence.

In any other case, he might have been angered by such an obvious lack of esteem from someone so far below himself, but to see Tamaki's jaw on the floor and tears of betrayed rage coming to his eyes, he could easily bear it.

The small hand in his didn't shake, thank God; far too often the women forced on him by Tamaki were either so scared or so nervous they stammered or plain passed out (he suspected some of faking it).

She also had the temerity to stare him straight in the eyes.

Kyouya found himself interested by her, despite the fact that his impression of her so far had been brief.

"I would ask if you're enjoying yourself, but it's plain to see that's not the case," he said, relishing the free speech he could not abuse other women with.

Miss Fujioka raised one brow, as though silently commenting on his bluntness, but otherwise did not react. Kyouya was happy to find that his guess had been correct – rude behavior wasn't going to faze her.

"If it was so obvious, I don't know why you would mention it," she replied, her response not as polite as she normally would give; she had been more unbalanced by the past half hour than she had been in years, and the loss of control only added to her irritation.

Kyouya grinned suddenly, inadvertently surprising her and causing her to miss a step in the dance.

She had not particularly noted him as being attractive before.

He covered for her perfectly and she frowned in concentration, growing a tad annoyed with him for causing the stumble; she knew these dances from that ridiculous finishing school her father had forced her to attend, and though public opinion hardly mattered to her, her father would be hurt by her mistakes.

He would also go on and on about them for hours if she made too much a spectacle of herself tonight.

"I hadn't realized my company would be so disagreeable," he murmured, taking her through an elaborate spin.

She glared at him, certain now that he was just as bothersome as Lord Suou, if perhaps in a different way.

"Is it your habit to insult your partners, Lord Ootori?" she asked, deliberately sharp.

The grin this time was a mere upturn of the lip, but she didn't miss it.

So the other one thrived on lavish compliments, and this one on insults, she concluded, and decided that her father would not agree to leave early, no matter her excuse.

Ah well, if Lord Ootori was not going to rebuke her for her own harsh speech, she wouldn't hold back.

-

Five minutes later, Kyouya had no thought of escape left.

The commoner's daughter was far too interesting to frustrate, and her replies were never the same, nor ever what he expected from her. It seemed this young lady had a brain, and wasn't afraid to use it on him.

And little wisps of hair were falling down from her bun into her face every time she turned sharply away from him, looking for an exit.

---

Notes: Beau monde: the fashionable world; high society; the fashionable elite. Yes it's from the French, meaning literally 'good' and 'world/society.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No matter what world or universe they are in, there are going to be people protesting the match between two radically different classes of people. Thank goodness neither cares about that.

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

When Lord Kyouya Ootori walked into White's that morning, he found his father in discussion with the Earl of Shelbourne.

He sighed quietly under his breath, and then walked towards them, smiling genially.

"My lord," he gave a quick bow to Shelbourne and sat down with them.

Their conversation continued with only a polite nod to him, which was what Kyouya had hoped for.

He opened the day's newspaper and began to read.

A few minutes later, though, a distinct clearing of the throat brought him out of recent silk and cotton prices.

"Lord Shelbourne?" he inquired pleasantly.

"I've been hearing things about you, Ootori," the man rumbled in his deep voice.

Kyouya put his paper aside, shifting into the polite façade that had served him well since leaving Oxford for the multiple worlds of Society, politics and business.

"Oh?"

"Don't you find it unsuitable for lords to be acting like infatuated youths, chasing after the skirt of such a common poppy?" he asked, eyes beady with calculation, waiting for the younger man's response. Kyouya felt himself stiffen, just the slightest.

He didn't look to see if his father had noticed.

"Common?" he asked instead, letting his smile widen just a bit. "Haven't you been paying attention in the Lords, sir? There are distinct murmurs of the 'commoners' rising up and taking our places, if we don't join them in preparing for the future."

The Earl's face was turning a distinctly red colour; Kyouya decided it would be prudent to let his father deal with the resulting explosion. He knew by now that his father's views towards the situation that was becoming more obvious with every year were similar to his own, but as one of the most highly regarded lords he could not afford to speak with the freedom (and rudeness) Kyouya just had.

Which was why, Kyouya thought to himself as he walked up the street, his father was beginning to value him as much, if perhaps not more, than his elder sons.

It had taken a few years for Kyouya to realize there were distinct advantages to being a younger son; after taking over the companies and beginning his own venture, he could worry about attaining the correct titles.

Besides, Fujioka's recent addition to the peerage had told Kyouya some valuable information about the king's frame of mind towards the new age of enterprise rising up.

Kyouya was not worried about the future.

Though he did miss a step when his eyes fell on a short figure across the street, moving through the front door of Hatchard's bookstore.

Letting out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding, he changed direction to catch up to a young woman who had shown a most intriguingly _uncommon_ mind in their previous encounters.

The fact that her eyes widened in amusing dismay every time they fell on him had nothing to do with why he was still seeking her acquaintance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends**

Haruhi was enjoying Almack's.

She hadn't expected to, not from the comments Lords Ootori and Hitachiin made, but because of their disgust with the sea of white-wrapped debutantes, they hadn't shown up.

So she was blissfully free to talk to whoever she liked, and to stroll around with her glass of lemonade and turn down dance offers.

"Miss Fujioka," came the voice of one of her hostesses. "If I may…"

Haruhi turned and smiled at the older woman, and turned a polite face to two young men, one very tall, and one very short, who stood behind her.

"I believe I have the distinct pleasure of introducing you to Viscount Kayrou, Lord Haninozuka and Lord Morinozuka," she said, raising her eyebrows at the young woman. Haruhi didn't remember seeing them at any other gatherings, and curtsied, wondering why she was being singled out.

As polite talk ensued, the hostess's smile dimmed; there seemed to be nothing gossip-worthy going on between the three, and when someone else beckoned, she left with only one regretful glance.

"Miss Fujioka," the short man bowed with a shy smile. "It's very nice to meet you. Our friends have spoken of you so often, we felt it was necessary to seek you out."

Inside, Haruhi's expression froze.

"Your friends?" she inquired, hoping against hope…

"Ah, yes," he nodded enthusiastically. "Lords Suou and Hitachin are always talking about you."

Haruhi wondered exactly how rude it would be if she was to back away, quickly.

"We don't often come to town," came a low voice, and Haruhi realized it was the first time the tall man had spoken.

"Oh?" she asked, sincere curiosity stopping her thoughts of retreat. "Then what's the special occasion?"

The two exchanged uneasy glances, and Haruhi felt the first stirrings of compassion. They looked just like the young men who were standing around the floor, surreptitiously fingering their neck cloths, their attendance forced by hen-pecking mothers.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Lord Haninozuka babbled, looking even more anxious. "It's not that..."

"Mitsukuni must marry," Lord Morinozuka explained bluntly.

Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Oh."

"Yeah," came the plaintive agreement from the blond, who was now slumped even lower. "I don't even _know_ any women except for Mother, but Father insisted that it _had_ to be this year… so when Suou-chan talked about you, Takashi thought you might be able to help."

The dark-haired man turned a bit red at having his suggestion stated to the woman concerned, but didn't withdraw the words, either.

"Help?" Haruhi asked, not quite understanding.

"Yeah!" Lord Haninozuka seemed to gain confidence now that their intentions had been stated. "Because you know some women, right?"

Haruhi had a hard time holding back an incredulous laugh.

"I suppose that's true," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" There was no chance of not being charmed by the shorter man, who was looking like a different person new hope for himself as he neatly bounced in place. The simple faith that his problems could be solved so easily was refreshing, if not misplaced.

"Thank you," Lord Morinozuka said, and the relieved gratitude in his expression turned Haruhi's reluctance into sudden purpose.

Well, she thought with amused resignation, she _had_ been wanting something to do.

* * *

A/N: Strangely enough, Honey has been a bit of a recluse in the Regency world. I must thank my favorite "bear" for Honey's proper title.

These three get along so well. It's a nice rest from the warring going on between the rest of them. And Viscount Kayrou is a joke, suggested by my roommate. It's the name of a syrup, and now Honey's formal title. (A title is different from your last name). You have Vmailer to thank for the extra note; I assume too much prior knowledge of the Regency era for this series, sorry guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ambitious Fathers**

"Lady Blanchard commented on your good taste in dress last night, you know," he began, looking quite pleased with himself – which made sense, because he had picked out the dress. "She suggested I give you the funds for more if we're going to be about Town for long. So what do you think, hm, _hmm_?"

Haruhi was, as usual, unenthusiastic about her father's plans.

"I don't care about fashion, Father; you know that. Besides, the only purpose for wearing these dresses is to attract a marriage prospect, and you _know_ I have no intention of that." She sighed at the sign of his new obsession.

"I noticed Lord Ootori paid unheard of attention to you the other night, didn't he, Haruhi?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

She glanced at him, face devoid of any emotion, and then looked away again.

"I wonder if Hatchard's has gotten that new book in about the effects of ego on sanity," she commented, looking out the window towards the famous bookstore.

Her father tossed a small fit behind her, and then tried to calm himself.

"Ha-ru-_hi_!" he whined, "Don't you want to help Papa find you a good match?"

The answer to that was so obviously in the negative that she didn't bother responding. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Father, if you're that interested in organizing wedding plans, why don't _you _find a wife."

Wrong thing to say, she realized a moment too late.

"Father –"

"And defile your mother's memory!" he shouted, grabbing her with one hand as the other gestured dramatically. Haruhi sighed as the rant continued.

"There will never be another woman," her father suddenly said, tone completely serious, and Haruhi met his eyes, saw the complete truth of the statement there, and nodded.

She would never disagree that her mother had been an exceptional woman. And while she wouldn't have objected to her father finding a new wife (he needed _something _to occupy his time with), she also knew that she preferred it being just them. As crazy as he could be. She sighed again.

"So, Haru-hi! Do you want to go look for a new dress? Maybe shoes? Or handkerchiefs!" Haruhi gave a deeper sigh as her father went right back to frivolous things she would rather not have to pay attention to.

A knock at the door gave her an excuse to weasel from his excited voice, and she opened it to find the butler standing there, two cards on the platter.

"Lord Suou and Lord Ootori to see you, Miss," he said in his stoic way.

Haruhi didn't have to look at the clock on the mantel to know it was far too early in the morning for polite calls. Which in this rule-bound society could only mean one thing.

Her father's eyes looked bright and feverish with delight at the prospect of two marriage proposals in one morning.

Haruhi wondered if it was too late to pick the handkerchief option.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Trading Insults**

Haruhi was pretty sure she had said no twice.

And really, twice was all it should have taken to get her meaning across.

Lord Suou had gone down on one knee, which had made it easier for her to take a few steps back as she politely declined, but then that made it worse when he crawled after her. She'd had to dart around the furniture to reach the door, intending to ask their butler to escort him out, but nearly ran into Lord Ootori, instead. Apparently, he had been waiting.

She was pretty certain he hadn't been eavesdropping (too proud to stoop to such an action, and too confident that the other man would fail).

"Ah, Tamaki," he had greeted the other man. "Were you on your way out?"

As the blond sputtered with a mix of outrage and embarassment, Haruhi sighed to herself.

"Miss Fujioka, if I might ask..." Lord Ootori began, cutting off his attention to Tamaki.

"I'm very honored," she cut him off. "But no thank you."

Haruhi ran for the stairs before either could follow or try again.

But now, standing in Lord and Lady Haversham's ballroom, she was getting the distinct impression that neither of the young lords who had asked for her hand had heard a single word she had said the previous morning.

Lord Suou and Lord Ootori were arguing over whose ring was better.

Haruhi was probably the only lady in the room, though, who would have counted their 'discussion' as an argument. She was too used to seeing through the overstated manners to think that their polite compliments were sincere. The ladies around them, unashamedly eavesdropping, tittered at the display of jewels and the growing possibility of an engagement before the night was out. That the hoped-for engagement would not be any of theirs, (at least not to the two lords who were in a heated 'discussion'), was not considered.

"That's quite a beautiful shine, for such a small emerald," Lord Ootori said with a smile, glancing down at the ring Suou had brought out of his pocket. "What were you trying to match, her dress?"

Haruhi didn't need to glance down to know that her dress was a gold overlay on dark brown fabric.

The blonde lord seethed for a moment, before smiling just as widely.

"And I'm astounded you chose such a plain diamond," he rebutted, then sniffed with superiority.

Lord Ootori shrugged, nonchalant. "A plain diamond for a plain girl," he explained, and Haruhi blinked in surprise, then gave a quiet chuckle, which was missed in the huge uproar of Lord Suou's screamed outrage. That the lady he was defending would have preferred silence was also not considered.

So when Lord Haninozuka approached with his happy, clueless smile in place, and asked her to dance, she accepted with unprecedented enthusiasm.

But she couldn't help but note the fact that when she glanced back to see what Lord Ootori's reaction was to her escape, he was, and probably had been, watching her. He gave the slightest of grins, and she whipped back around, more unnerved than ever before.

Haruhi fought the realization that there had been sincere humor in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shelter Amongst Friends**

There were debutantes fainting all over the ballroom, in a wave that was, eerily enough, making its way towards her.

Haruhi wouldn't have noticed, except for the fact that Lord Suou kept whining about 'those bloody twins' to Lord Ootori.

From Haruhi's point of view, there was little to nothing anyone could do to stop the Hitachiin twins from overwhelming every girl in the room with their overdone compliments, but Lord Suou seemed to think the sun rose and set on Lord Ootori's commands.

It might pause should the man ever take offense at the sun's motion, she thought with rare irony, but that seemed unlikely, so with a sigh she largely ignored the young lord's complaints.

A few seconds later, she was regretting that decision, as she might have had better warning for the next attack of false gentility.

The twins posed in front of her, dazzling the crowd with their mirrored beauty, and she could see pure devilry lurking in their eyes. Ever since they had first been introduced (by Suou, _of course_) she'd been treated to their special brand of courtesy, which was possibly even less polite than Lord Ootori's.

Of course, she knew that the twins were only out for fun, whereas with Lord Ootori... it was impossible to discern his true motives for any action.

Had Arai been present, she might have turned to him for help, but Lord Suou was likely the cause of her being targeted by the twins, and the silent but somehow deadly Ootori would only ever help her should there be some (large) reward in it for him.

So she faced the twins off on her own, unconsciously showing some of her chagrin and long-suffering on her face.

Had she but known it, the twins delighted in putting just such a look on her. It was the reason they had taken to her with such alacrity. That, and the fact that when among friends, she referred to them as Lord Hitachiin and Mr. Hitachiin. They pretended that it was pure happenstance that she guessed right every time, but didn't investigate her luck.

Since she expected the worst every time they showed up, they felt quite free to be absolutely shameless - in other words, utterly themselves. It was oddly comforting to do so.

And her expressions never grew old - between themselves, they called Haruhi, 'the most fun since Oxford ale slides.'

She undoubtedly would _not _have found the compliment as endearing as they did.

When Mori and Honey strolled by a few minutes later, she latched on with bare civility.

"Lord Honey," she began, even as he blinked in wide-eyed innocence. "Would you care to dance?"

The small lord seemed to shine with happiness at the offer, and Haruhi was so desperate that she didn't even mind hearing him report her words to Mori, who undoubtedly had heard her perfectly well the first time.

As the blond swept her off determinedly, she was surprised by the forcefulness of his lead. Surprised, but not displeased. At this rate, the twins wouldn't be able to cut in.

Five young men were left behind, three looking decidedly put out.

"Who was the genius who introduced them?" Lord Hikaru asked, annoyed.

Kaoru was too refined to do anything but glare, and Tamaki merely hung his head in despair.

He was _never_ going to win her at this rate.

Kyouya glanced at the tallest man, and then back to the couple on the floor, all thoughts carefully concealed.

Morinozuka shifted his weight surreptitiously, and kept his eyes on the two dancers, who had started out with determined, concentrated faces and were now laughing and attracting curious attention from all over the ballroom.

He _liked_ Haruhi Fujioka, Mori thought, and managed not to regret the introduction as Honey chatted with more animation and honesty than he had seen in months.

* * *

A/N: So _now_ you know why Honey was in the dumps before, and why Haruhi is held in high esteem by the duo. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! - that's the update. I was even more mixed up than I had previously thought. So, hopefully this is the end of my time leap problem.

**Chapter 8: Misguided Attempts**

There were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and Haruhi was beginning to feel panicked.

"But I _love _you," he tried, and she flinched; while she had done nothing to encourage him or to make him feel that way, there was guilt hovering somewhere.

Not enough, though, for her to make a stupid decision.

"I'm honored," she began, and then quickly added, "_but,_" as he looked up, hopeful.

"But I have no intention of marrying this Season. I am just here to support my father," she explained, trying in vain to pull her hand from his grasp.

Despite his soft fingers and softer appearance, though, he wasn't weak.

And she wasn't getting loose.

Haruhi glanced around, feeling the urge to run grow upon her, as the chance someone would stumble upon them in this position grew. Wasn't 'no' supposed to be the polite way out of all situations? It seemed the finishing school had been useless in more than one way.

Much as she had grown used to Lord Suou's strange ways over the past month, she was not prepared to grow used to them for the rest of her life.

Then her eyes fell upon the unmistakable form of Lord Ootori, standing a ways behind the other lord, a strange expression on his face that didn't change when she met his gaze.

There was a tug at her hand, and her face, unknowingly, showed her dilemma.

The smallest of smiles began on the other lord's face, and she watched it with horrified recognition after weeks of being on the other end of his "special" attention.

She was, essentially, caught between the devil and the deep blue sea.

Haruhi very carefully did not think about why the devil was looking like the more appealing choice right then.

-

The gaze that settled on her as they walked back to the ballroom was one of arrogant possession.

And she knew she had to deal with that, right away, manners and polite behavior tossed to the wayside.

"I am _not _marrying this Season," she informed him, and broke from his side as soon as they reached the balcony.

She missed the real smile that followed in her wake, one of amused relief.

And still tinged with possessive desire.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Regency!Kyouya has the effect of making my (mental) knees weak. XD 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Honey Bunny **

Haruhi searched out Lord Morinozuka in the crowd, knowing it would be easier to spot his tall, dark head than Lord Haninozuka's much shorter blond one; truthfully, he blended in too well with the women of court, with his large eyes, shining hair and high-pitched voice.

When she finally saw Morinozuka, she smiled. As expected, Haninozuka was right at his side, looking trapped amongst the horde of women gathered around him.

Haruhi made her way through to Lord Morinozuka's side, and greeted him calmly.

The taciturn face relaxed, and she smiled again as he took a deep breath of relief as she made polite conversation. After the music came to a close for the dance, he solicited her hand and Haruhi had one of the nicest dance experiences of her whole (tortured) Season.

They returned at the end to Viscount Kayrou, who was looking like an abandoned puppy. Morinozuka quickly suggested a dance, and Honey perked up at the chance to breathe free from the swarming females.

Knowing full well that the task had been handed to her to distract (and possibly relax) him, Haruhi inquired about his family (several problems there, which she marked to herself not to touch again in public), his horses (Honey preferred the bunnies he raised on his country estate), and then she asked about his hobbies.

What followed was a listing of his favorite sweets, favorite sweet shops, the goodies he'd had made for his pets, and the elaborate teas his cook fixed for him daily.

Haruhi was a bit dazed by the enthusiasm with which he had exuded on this subject, but apparently the sparkling glow of his excitement had another effect – the women who waited by Morinozuka were silent, looking utterly taken – in a strangely innocent way, with Haninozuka's sudden cuteness.

Honey, relaxed, called out a cheerful hello to a new-comer, who blushed, tongue-tied at his shining.

Put at ease by Haruhi's presence and practice dance, Honey now asked a few other girls to dance.

A collective sign came from the women as they danced off, coos and squeals emerging at Honey's "concentrating" face on the ballroom floor.

Haruhi retook her spot beside Morinozuka, bemused.

"Has he always loved sweets that much?" she inquired, amazed at how one casual question had brought about a whole change of attitude and success in public settings.

Morinozuka nodded soberly, and she silently gave up on understanding it.

She thought wryly that Haninozuka could now compete on level with Lord Suou – at least in the area of lady-killing.

There likely wasn't an untouched heart in the room, after that display.

The only problem Haruhi could now see was in picking which woman would be his bride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Honey & Bunny**

Two weeks later, though, she rethought her conclusion – Haninozuka was certainly more relaxed, and more frequently cheerful, but for all that he charmed the ladies now, Honey was not open with any of them as he was with Morinozuka or even Haruhi.

Morinozuka admitted having concerns; their time in Town was running out, and though Haruhi doubted she would be any help, she couldn't forget the many times she had turned to him for a dance when she needed a break from less demanding company.

So Haruhi promised to come to the next grand ball, to 'scout out' the prospects.

Lord Ootori mentioned his surprise at her acceptance on one of their afternoon drives; she had stopped refusing a few weeks after his second proposal, because she had run out of excuses. Besides, he didn't visit every day, which made it easier to handle the times when he did intrude upon her time.

In the beginning she had let Lord Suou interfere, as she was better able to put him off, but she had found over time that she preferred a few provoking comments to non-stop flattery.

The provoking comment this time garnered only a shrug; even if Lord Ootori claimed friendship with Lord Haninozuka, it still wasn't his business.

Kyouya shot her an assessing glance, hands light on the ribbons of his curricle, but he didn't press further. Instead, he smiled.

"I look forward to having a dance with you," he said, and Haruhi nodded, resigned to the inevitability of their meeting there.

-

The weather the night of the ball was fair for the occasion, and even Haruhi felt a little excited to be going.

The social idiocy still bothered her, but now she could ignore it when she was distracted by her friends.

Right inside the ballroom, Haruhi was pounced upon, the twins pushing the others to the side in their excitement at reuniting with her. They had travelled to their family's country estate to visit their parents two weeks ago, and had apparently missed her.

To the side, Haninozuka was extremely focused on the bustling crowd of debutantes, which was amusing to see, as it wrinkled up the skin around his eyes and mouth, so that he appeared to pout.

He used the simple expedient of asking for her hand for the second dance to separate her from the twins, a tactic that had not failed to work for either of them, she was amused to note.

He was a chatterbox tonight, once he let go of his ever present need to search, and comfortable, as nearly all of his good acquaintance were present at what was becoming the Season's largest crush.

The other lords, left behind, picked their partners out of the surrounding crowds, too well-bred to slack off in their duty.

After the first set of dances were over, Haruhi needed a break, but to keep a fight from breaking out (never mind that they were _friends_, this was a woman) she asked Haninozuka to fetch her cake, and Morinozuka drinks for his partner and herself, as they were the most inclined to leave her side.

The other four closed ranks, sniping more amongst themselves than actually addressing Haruhi; Kyouya held apart from the petty jibes this time, but did not engage her, either.

In the refreshments room, Honey was trying to decide which cake Haruhi would want, and how much of each he could fit onto his own, slightly large plate.

He was so deep in contemplation over this that he didn't notice the young woman rushing his direction, and he straightened and turned at just the wrong moment.

They crashed with resounding success; the girl went down in a flourish of skirts.

Honey, more fit than most of Society could ever guess, merely took a hasty step back, some of his breath pushed out at the force of the collision.

There was a whimper from the floor; Honey looked down and lost the rest of his breath.

Two bright blue eyes, a shade darker than his own had filled with tears, and her hair was styled unusually down her back. This would normally look quite attractive on her, but on the ground it was in near danger of being stepped on.

Honey didn't really notice any of this, however, for his attention had been caught on her mouth – namely, on the icing that was perched on her top lip, and a bit that had smeared on her left cheek.

He took a long breath – he needed air to stay upright, for this, of all important moments.

He carefully set aside his plates and offered her a hand up, which she accepted with a watery smile. Standing, her eyes were right on level with his own, staring quite candidly back.

That calm quickly morphed into horror.

"My cake!" she wailed, spotting the pink cake that had been a victim of the fall upon the ground, and she gave a muffled yelp at seeing it on her white dress, too.

"Mum's going to _kill_ me," she moaned, and looked ready to cry in earnest, this time.

Honey, dreadfully afraid of girls' tears (as they usually started his own in sympathy), fumbled frantically to offer his plate of strawberry cake, even as he was conscious of the extreme sacrifice – he'd taken one of the last pieces.

"Here," he said gruffly, putting it into her hands, and was blinded by her smile.

"Oh, _thank you_," she said, and he considered the possibility that someone _did_ understand the vital importance of strawberry cake.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he said, introducing himself belatedly.

Her eyes widened for a moment in recognition, then she offered a quick curtsey in return and a shy smile, tears gone.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," she replied simply.

And Honey fell completely and irrevocably in love.

A/N: This chapter waited a long, long time to be revealed, and I've been chuckling for months over what people's reactions will be.

In case you really don't know, Usagi means rabbit, or bunny, in Japanese, and she is the main character from Sailor Moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Delirious**

With a wide smile that promised love and utter devotion (and every other trait women desired), the blond took her hand and bowed; then Lord Suou bore her off, and Haruhi scurried to keep up with his long strides across the ballroom.

He turned her deftly into the waltz and they were off, her skirts swirling around her ankles as he maneuvering her perfectly.

Haruhi felt like she was dancing on clouds, her feet barely touching the floor.

He led her into an intricate twirl, and she felt like the focus of the room, envious and dreamy eyes alike fixed on them.

It felt exactly like being the Diamond of the season, or possibly a visiting princess - if Haruhi had ever considered what those would feel like.

"Let's stop," she said abruptly, and did just that.

Unfortunately, Lord Suou Tamaki, charmer extraordinare, was too caught up in his long-awaited dream to realize it was coming to a crashing ending, so when he met resistance, he kept moving – right over her feet.

Only a surprised yelp accompanied him to the floor. Haruhi winced at the bang that seemed to bring the whole crowd to a halt.

_That was __**disturbing**_, Haruhi thought with a remembered shudder as she helped the young lord upright.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment," she suggested over his whimpers and tear-filled eyes.

Lord Ootori was suddenly at her side.

"Yes, Tamaki, you shouldn't take such a fall lightly. Go sit down," he said, all polite solicitude that would normally have set up Haruhi's defenses.

But she was still shaken by what had happened during the dancing.

Lord Ootori led her away as a flock of white-clad debutantes descended on Lord Suou with sympathetic noises.

_Oh well,_ Haruhi thought fatalistically as she took in Lord Ootori's grip on her hand, tucked firmly into the crook of his arm. _At least this one doesn't make me feel like clouds or flowers._

A/N: The theme was for Tamaki's delusions, _not_ for Haruhi being deliriously happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Her Days are Numbered**

Somehow or another, she had gotten paired with Lord Ootori at Lady Trevsham's picnic. The estate was a little ways out of London, but the drive was always worth it (Society said) because the grounds were so beautiful.

Over lunch, Haruhi had been able to break up the conversation between the others at their table, but once the group had finished, the walk to the lake was made in pairs.

Haruhi wasn't so remiss as to moan, but the small smile on Lord Ootori's face did not bode well.

Polite talk was held as they walked behind a couple who had become engaged last week, until the distance became far enough between them that Kyouya could begin his interrogation.

Of course, he hadn't considered it such at first, until Miss Fujioka began to look tired. Tired of his company, that is.

With sudden and unusual thoughtfulness, he changed the topic of her schooling to that of business, something at least her father shared him common with him. And with all the time he had spent recently near the man, he had heard enough clues dropped about this woman's intelligence.

"Does your father plan on enlarging his holdings?" he asked, and she blinked in surprise, looking ready to give the normal response for young ladies of the ton – 'I wouldn't know' – but she pursed her lips and considered him, and then looked forward to watch were they were going.

"Yes."

Her unequivocal statement made him grin, a very odd happenstance for the youngest Ootori, and he schooled his face before she looked back to him.

"Why do you ask?"

Her bluntness, perhaps unconsciously, released him to be just as straightforward, and their conversation became quite involved, ranging from their views on the growing middle class, to the dependency on merchant ships, to the importance of demand and the quality of supplies, the place for factories and training employees...

After what felt like minutes, Haruhi noticed that she hadn't seen the backs of their companions in quite some time. She looked ahead, and saw water through the trees.

Wasn't the walk to the lake supposed to take close to an hour? she wondered to herself.

She turned to ask Lord Ootori about it, and realized he was still talking, face more animated than she had ever before seen, his eyes bright and sharp with intelligence.

It was a jolt to the system, to suddenly be aware that he was _attractive_, and not just objectively cataloging him as handsome.

"Don't you agree?" he asked, and she nodded instictively, not wanting to interrupt him, or worse, let him notice her distraction.

"Do you think the others are far ahead?" she asked, not caring that she had abruptly changed the subject; she wasn't feeling comfortable in her skin, a very rare happenstance.

He blinked, mentally changing tracks.

"They're probably at the folly, to the right of the path near the lake," he explained, one elegant hand pointing to the place. The rest of the walk was silent, both occupied with thoughts of the other, one thinking how perfect a wife she was going to be (once she realized the inevitability of it), and the other wondering at her strange reaction to a person who had caused none in the whole of their previous acquaintance.

And yet, she couldn't help but be pleased that she had engaged in a _real _conversation, finally. And she couldn't help but wonder why he had been so stupid as to hide himself until today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Masquerade**

It was the first masked ball Haruhi had attended, and for once she had let her father make all the decisions concerning her gown. Hopefully, she had thought, none of the lords who usually stuck to her would recognize her tonight.

For one, her mask covered nearly all of her face, making her take a second look in the mirror back home, it so altered her features.

Another, second reason lay in her powdered hair. Her father had done it himself, and now it glimmered more gold than brown. A full set of her mother's jewels hung about her neck, wrists and coiffed hair.

If it weren't for the fact that she had passed right by Lord Tamaki near the entrance (without his noticing), she would be annoyed by the weight.

Instead, she was feeling the wonderful lightness of freedom.

-

"Tamaki," he cut in, causing the young woman who had captured Tamaki's attention to pout. "Have you seen Miss Fujioka tonight?"

The blond fell into a mournful state.

"No," he replied. "She wouldn't tell me who she would be dressed as, and I haven't heard her voice _anywhere_."

Kyouya let himself relax, slightly. Of course Haruhi wouldn't tell the imbecile what she was coming as; she would never get away from him otherwise.

Other than voice, though, he was probably going to have a time of it, discovering who and where she was in this squashed ballroom.

"Good evening to you both, then," Kyouya said before giving a courtesy bow to the young lady.

Her offended tones drifted back to him as he quickly strode away.

_At least Tamaki is occupied._

-

Haruhi was having a good time.

So far, at least two young men she was certain she had never met had asked her to dance, and not only held her at the correct length, but proceeded to discuss rational, polite subjects with her.

If they were a little facetious, she ignored it. Not everyone was interested in grain prices or the latest farming innovation.

With a final turn and a sweep of the song, she was neatly deposited back at her father's side.

It was surprising that he had stayed this long, she thought, and took his arm as a matter of course. Dressed as he was, he looked more like her brother than her father, which was probably why so many men were suddenly approaching her.

"You're doing well," her father commented, and she wondered why his tone, even serious, could still sound so sarcastic.

"Will you escort me to the refreshment table?" she asked, politely ignoring his criticism of her partners, and they slipped through the crowd towards the smaller room.

Haruhi was tempted to turn right back around, though, when she recognized Lord Kyouya's back as he served some young woman punch.

"Ah, Lord Kyouya!" her father called out, and she called upon years of patience not to sigh or let her head drop in resignation.

"Sir Fujioka," Kyouya greeted him back, eyes glancing at his companion and almost dismissing her.

His gaze snapped back, however, when he realized that her eyes were carefully avoiding his.

"How are you enjoying the masquerade?" Kyouya asked politely, surreptitiously checking to see if the golden-haired lady was, in fact, the girl he had been searching for.

"A smashing success, I'm sure," Fujioka rejoined, and seemed amused by Kyouya's quick glances. "Lady Brumbley must be pleased."

Haruhi paid no attention to either of them, still hoping she could escape undetected.

"What are you supposed to be?" the other young woman suddenly asked, and Haruhi turned surprised eyes to her.

She missed the fact that the young lady had grown jealous of the men's marked attention on her.

"Marie Antoinette," Haruhi said, noticing that the other was most obviously supposed to be the goddess Venus, and Kyouya muffled a laugh behind his hand.  
"Miss Simmons," he offered his arm. "Shall we return to the ballroom?"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as they left.

"Something wrong?" her father asked, and she shook her head.

For once, everything seemed to be going fine, she thought.

-

For once, everything seemed to be going perfectly, Kyouya thought.

He had found Haruhi and would now know exactly what to look for when the time came. Tamaki was either occupied by the hovering ladies, or had decided that Haruhi wasn't going to show up. He hadn't bothered Kyouya in over an hour.

The twins had announced their intention of making it a 'memorable night,' before disappearing a half-hour earlier, and Honey and Mori had chosen to meet with Honey's prospective bride (and her family) for dinner, rather than attending the masquerade.

-

There was only an hour left of the ball when Kyouya saw his chance. Haruhi had danced more than he had ever seen her do before, which disconcerted him until he realized that the young woman ended back at her father's side after every dance.

It seemed Fujioka had some sense left in him, after all.

Decked out as she was, Haruhi was temptation to both fortune hunter and calf-eyed young man.

Actually, he mused as he made his way towards them, she was temptation, period. The disguise somehow highlighted her usual features, making him want to shake the gold dust from her hair and drag both mask and jewelry from her body. It was a somewhat foreign feeling to him, but since it was Haruhi, he was not going to worry about it just now.

Haruhi made a perfect Marie (likely thanks to Fujioka's eye for detail), but he was interested more by the knowledge of what she looked like (and acted like) without the costume.

"May I have this dance, your Highness?" he asked, bowing deeply over her hand as though she really were the late French Queen.

The slight pause had been expected, and he inwardly triumphed at this sign of the normal Haruhi. But she believed him still in ignorance of her identity, which meant there was no excuse to give for not accepting.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied, and the husky tones sent shivers up his spine.

He glanced down at her head as they joined the couples on the floor. Perhaps there _was_something that the costume created that he hadn't taken into account, beyond the deeper tones of her voice.

Haruhi was always a mystery of some sort, usually because he could not understand how her mind worked, but tonight, the mask and jewels were creating the illusion of not just mystery, but of the possibility that he could unveil that mystery.

It was a daunting and simultaneously exciting prospect.

Kyouya considered their situation one more time, before taking her into a twirl so involved that she didn't notice where he was leading until they were out of the ballroom and on the balcony.

"My lord, I'd like to return to the ballroom," she said, voice quite sensible but for the breathless quality; he wished he knew if it was the dance alone, or the unexpected situation.

"In just a moment," he reassured her. "The ballroom is becoming so warm, I thought you would appreciate a stroll."

As it was, Haruhi _was_ overheated from the crowding in the ballroom, and so she couldn't rightfully protest his logic.

There was still, though, the feeling that she was walking into a dangerous situation.

-

It was an irresistible temptation, and an irresistible pull.

She was completely unguarded, unsuspecting, and finally alone with him, paying too much attention to not looking at him to realize how much he was looking at her.

With one firm tug, she fell against him, making a surprised sound that was quickly cut off.

He watched for just a moment as her eyes went huge, and then closed his own so that he could focus on the kiss.

It wasn't short, but he pulled away when she began to stiffen in his arms.

With one arm around her waist he kept her close (and possibly from running), and with the other he carefully unmasked her.

"Hello, Haruhi," he said quietly, and she blinked up at him, stunned.

She wasn't sure if it was the kiss that had turned her thinking into a huge, tangled knot, or the fact that he had clearly known it was her from the beginning.

"Lord Kyouya," she said, and then had no other words.

He watched her for a moment, glad that she wasn't the type to faint or scream.

The steady, searching look she was giving him, though, with her eyes still so wide and deep, made him want to draw closer again – and that was unacceptable.

He was a creature of control, and a second kiss would be a loss of that control, a release of the situation that for now remained calm by some chance luck or fate.

He was _not_ going to give her the chance to push him away.

So after a moment of cataloging her eyes as perhaps the most beautiful he had ever seen, he led them back to the ballroom. Her lips – that needed no consideration.

Neither said a word more that evening, but when he kissed her hand instead of merely bowing over it when they returned to her father's side, her face went a distinct shade of red.

Fujioka watched the young lord with knowing eyes, but made no protest.

Kyouya left, feeling a major battle had just been won.

And Tamaki had missed it all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Morning Call**

It was the third such morning call, and Haruhi was convinced now that he would never give up.

She hadn't actually seen him yet; the butler had poked his head into the library to tell her who was keeping her father occupied, and by now, her father had likely worn down Lord Ootori's formal manners and they would be chatting about business.

This did not actually bother her.

No matter how friendly her father became with any nobility, he would never actually force her into a marriage.

What bothered her was Ryoji's constant harping on the matter, as though nagging would change her mind.

Her reflection that morning in bed had had an effect – she was dreading the rest of their time in Town, and Ryoji had made no mention of when they would leave.

For the first time, Haruhi considered matrimony, even if it was just to escape her father's lecture. She didn't doubt his tenaciousness; she had inherited it from him, after all, and though she was sure she would win in refusing all offers, she was slowly coming to realize that her life was only going to become more monotonous from here on out.

Which left her wondering what she was going to do.

-

The older man welcomed him into his office, beginning conversation almost immediately with news of a new venture being proposed amongst the more daring business men, which Kyouya had decided to hold on.

About half an hour later, they came to the inevitable reason for Kyouya's visit, and Ryoji, Sir Fujioka, shook his head, almost regretfully.

"She remains as sure of her course as ever, and I'm not fool enough to engage her without her consent," he admitted. Kyouya nodded silently, having known this would be the news ever before leaving his house that morning.

After a moment, Ryoji continued gingerly. "I would recommend… that you direct your energy elsewhere, unless you receive some sign from my daughter that you can sincerely believe means that she might entertain your suit."

Kyouya smiled down at his hands grimly, turning the empty tumbler he had kept after accepting Ryoji's offer of a drink.

"I know full well that she doesn't want to marry," he informed the other man. "But for the same reason that I seek her out every week, I couldn't stop myself from coming here again."

He signed, and covered his eyes with a hand, suddenly weary. "I apologize if I've caused trouble to your household. I seem to lose control of my own will, where your daughter is concerned."

Ryoji nodded thoughtfully, silently convinced that he would, if at all possible, support the match.

"If you must visit," he said lightly, "I have no objection. Were I not sure that Haruhi knows her own mind best, I would have overrode her decisions long ago."

And that, Kyouya thought with a hollowness in his chest, was that.

"Ah well," Ryoji said, even more blasé than before, "You'd better go see her now; I wonder how long she's been sitting waiting for our interview to be done."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Question of Fun  
**

That first time had been impulse, as close to a joke as Lord Kyouya Ootori would make concerning such a serious subject.

Running into Tamaki as he stepped out of his carriage had only made him more reckless, and though he hadn't really wanted to end the day engaged to a cit's daughter (never mind his recent knighting), her immediate and blunt refusal had come as a surprise.

She had stood out the night before, of course, but he hadn't expected that to hold up once she had learned what he was worth. He had glanced to the side at Tamaki, and been shaken to realize their expressions must have been identical only moments before.

He resolved right then and there not to make such a fool of himself again. His father was going to have something to say, when word got out about how his youngest son had shamed his own consequence.

When no rumors or speculation circled, even a week later, he reevaluated her yet again, and considered, too, the shock Tamaki must have been in, to not even realize the weapon he could have used.

At the same time, he acknowledged that Tamaki wasn't like most other nobility; he fought his own battles, as stupid as that could seem at times.

When Kyouya found that he was still interested in the mousy creature, he felt severe anger, both with himself and with her, for not recognizing exactly who she had rejected.

Behaving in a way he knew to be petty, he sought her hand with more effort than he had ever used before, determined to force regret on her.

His second proposal had stemmed from frustration. Purely frustration, he told himself.

But when he left with yet another refusal in his ear, he admitted that frustration had been a minor part of it. He had, and was, sincerely curious about her, and not a little obsessed.

She couldn't have interested him more if she had tried, he thought with wry humor on the ride back home. And he was convinced, now, that she was truly as unconcerned as she had said. It was unfortunate for her, certainly, but in no way changed his own plans, which formed at lightening fast speed.

Having been forced into respecting her, Kyouya set about learning what he could from the source itself. All his other avenues of information had been exhausted, by now.

That third time, her disbelieving look at his entrance had charmed him – _him –_ which was certainly a new experience. He was becoming fond of newness. And though he had not really expected her answer to be different, even with the progress he had made just last night, it still disappointed him when she was as firm as before in her negative answer.

They sat in the parlor, an awkward silence descending after her sharp refusal.

Kyouya was trying to think of some way to move them back into the tentative friendship that had sprung up between them recently, when Haruhi suddenly asked,

"Do you usually propose so frequently to ladies of the Ton? Or is it just for fun? Lord Suou seems serious enough, but for even Lord Hikaru and Lord Kaoru to visit Father…"

He blinked in surprise, and then chuckled unwillingly, considering the traffic Ryoji must have been dealing with. When he looked up again, she was frowning.

"It's not for fun," he quickly assured her. "Not on my part, at least," he amended, thinking of the twins.

He considered trying to explain why she had become the favorite of the most eligible bachelors in the Ton, but decided against it. Haruhi didn't understand their brand of logic, which was exactly _why_ they flocked to her.

With another smile, he unconsciously relaxed back into the gentleman who could be a pleasant companion for Miss Haruhi Fujioka.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon for a drive in the Park?" he inquired, and after one more suspicious look at him, Haruhi nodded.

"Then I will wish you a good day," Kyouya said, and left.

He was deep in thought as the carriage drove through Town.

Perhaps it was time to give the courting a rest, and see to his business interests a little more. He liked to think they had become friends, which was certainly a novel experience for Kyouya, but he wanted so much more. However, Haruhi had shown no sign of welcoming more from him.

Used to winning what he wanted after turning his concentration to the matter, Kyouya ruefully acknowledged to himself that he did not remember how to give up.

He had come to care for Haruhi, though, and he wasn't sure how much more failure he could deal with regarding an issue that he had invested so much in.

Considering her question again, he laughed, though not with any pleasure.

If she only knew, he thought. If she only knew how this was no fun at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Interlude**

Honey and Usagi's engagement was announced a month after their first fateful meeting.

Haruhi was bemused by the speed of their courtship, but couldn't deny that they suited one another.

At first she thought their discussions of food and cute things would wear thin and the initial attraction would die away – and it did, but only because their discussions began to go deeper (deeper than sweets, at least).

And both seemed to shine in the other's presence, more calm and confident, even amongst the worst crowds.

Usagi even managed to draw Mori into regular communication, which was what had actually pushed Honey to propose.

As much as Honey thought he loved Usagi, he could never marry someone who his best friend couldn't get along with.

It had been his sole worry after meeting Usagi. Now that he knew Mori would never feel unwelcome in his home, with or without a wife in residence, he was completely carefree.

Their progressing relationship had Haruhi thinking more seriouslyl about marriage than she ever had in before.

* * *

Two days later, she faced head-on the realization that she had been lying to herself concerning her choices for the future.

She wanted a purposeful life, but that was out of her reach as things stood now. Ryouji wouldn't allow her to help him with his business long-term, no matter how forcefully she presented her points on how she could make his life more comfortable.

He didn't want comfortable, she realized now. Not if it meant his daughter might be missing out on something.

So there would be nothing but parties and balls until she showed a sincere change of heart.

Before, Ryouji had always accepted her plan to live with him and keep him organized, but it seemed that her eccentric father had grown up – which meant he was strongly encouraging his grown baby bird to fly free.

So. She had a lot of thinking to do, and then she would have to make a choice. Hopefully _before_ any circumstances beyond her control changed.

* * *

Haruhi had chosen Gunther's, a place she hardly frequented, as the place where she would make her decision today.

She'd bought an ice so as not to use the premises without buying anything, but had only taken one bite, which she hadn't tasted.

She was too busy thinking hard.

Her instinctual reply to Lord Ootori the other day was perhaps unfortunate, considering how things were looking now, but she still didn't regret it.

While the concept of marriage needed to be considered, Haruhi hadn't been prepared that day to make a commitment without proper forethought.

So she was thinking. Or trying to.

Not sure how to approach the previously disliked subject, she considered instead the men who had offered for her hand already.

The twins were obviously scratched out as options; even if they weren't unbearable in large doses, she knew they had proposed to her as a lark. It wouldn't surprise her, or even offend her, if they had made a bet out of it.

Lord Tamaki Suou bore some consideration; he was certainly serious, but that very fact was what made her want to shy away from him. She was afraid she'd let him down terribly as a wife, for while he acted the part of a worshipper at her feet (sometimes literally), she didn't think he really understood what she was like on a daily basis. He tended to ignore the faults in lady's characters, which was all well and good as a friend, but would likely cause problems in a marriage.

Besides, Haruhi was well aware of her own faults, and mostly unwilling to change them.

Which left her back at Lord Kyouya Ootori, whom she had just refused.

She sighed at the waste of thought and time, picked up her spoon, and then stared blankly at her ice.

Which looked much more like dilapidated lemonade.

Haruhi left it for the birds to try, and went instead to the bookstore. She might as well make use of her trip out to buy something she'd actually enjoy.

It was while she was at the bookshop that the answer came to her, very subtly, but very insistently as well.

She had not had a specific book in mind when she had entered, and as the shop was one of her preferred stops in Town, she intended to browse to relieve her churning mind.

A title caught her attention, and she stopped, frowning as she tried to remember why it seemed familiar.

A brief snatch of conversation floated up from recent memory; they had been walking in Kew Gardens, discussing agriculture, of all things.

"It's not a well-known treatise on the subject, but I found his observations very astute and precise. Much preferable to the usual sort who goes on for pages about the color and shape of crops and livestock," he had said, and she had apparently noted the information, for now she was considering purchasing the very book he'd mentioned.

Something about that stopped her, even as her hand rested on the dark spine, and she considered the memory again.

Then she pulled the book out and looked at it, not really seeing the burnished-gold lettering of the cover, but the intricate gold embroidery that had decorated his cuff at the last ball.

Five minutes later she was buying the book, and mentally reviewing what Mori and Honey had said they were planning on doing that day.

* * *

They were the only ones who had no self-interest concerning her, and the only real friends she had in Town.

As soon as she arrived home, she sent off missives to Honey and Mori.

The next afternoon she left the house, checking on the doorstep when she spotted an extra head in the waiting open carriage.

Haruhi greeted them all cheerfully, but wondered silently why she hadn't taken Honey's sweetheart into consideration. She would have to put off her discussion for later.

Several minutes into the ride she had run out of polite talk, and was feeling a little depressed.

A slender hand suddenly covered her own, and she looked up into concerned, corn-silk blue eyes.

"Miss Fujioka, I know we're not all that well acquainted, but if there's something you need to talk about, I promise to keep your confidence," Miss Tsukino said seriously. "I do hope that we can become friends, since you've been such a good friend to Honey-kun. And after all, friends help each other, right?"

Touched, Haruhi nodded, and decided that she should never have doubted Honey's judgment.

Glancing at the other two, and finding their attention also focused on her, Haruhi took a deep breath and began to explain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Welcome Sign  
**

Kyouya was an indifferent horseman, in that while he could appreciate a well-bred and well-trained mount, he didn't feel the need to ride incessantly, or to race as so many of his fellow lords did.

Today, though, he was letting his mount have his head as they raced down Rotten Row, in an effort to clear his head from recent developments.

A sea venture he had advised his father to invest in several months ago had failed, all investments lost.

His father had not said anything to him when the news had come, but Kyouya had felt himself falling in the respect and esteem he'd fought so long and hard for.

After staying up all night, trying to figure out how he had misjudged the situation, he had no answers.

Now he was just angry, furious at himself for failing at this late date; for getting so cocky as to think his calculations were infallible.

This one error was bring back all of his past failures like a revolving nightmare, presenting themselves with jeers and criticism. His latest project also teased at his brain, making him wonder if he had held out hope too long – that it too was a failure that he hadn't been willing to acknowledge.

The possibility burned at him, and he toyed with the idea of retiring to the country until things had blown over. But it would seem like a retreat, too much the option of a defeated man, for him to really consider it.

Still, he might turn down the next few days' invitations, at least to begin with… he didn't think he could bear having to play nice when his temper was anything but.

"Lord Ootori!"

Something in the voice made him pull short on the reigns, even as he mentally grumbled.

He was _not _in the mood to exchange pleasantries with a simpering chit – with anyone, really.

Then he turned, and couldn't stop the shock from breaking across his face.

Haruhi Fujioka was urging a brown mare towards him, breaking away from Lord Morinozuka, Haninozuka and Miss Usagi Tsukino.

They looked on calmly, apparently not upset at Miss Fujioka's breaking from their evenly numbered party.

Haruhi had noted his expression and his appearance, and checked her horse's progress towards him.

"Lord Ootori?"

She sounded uncertain - looked uncertain – and Kyouya snapped back to himself.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said calmly. He spurred his horse and closed the distance between them, smiling blandly as his mind raced.

For the words were not a lie – he was pleased - and he now had a new mystery to work through.

His gaze flicked over her face, noting that she had regained her usual calm at his response, noting, too, the fact that she was initiating the conversation, and wondered what in _blazes_ had happened.

Their ride and conversation continued for a good twenty minutes before Haruhi excused herself back to her original party, and he rode towards his private lodgings with no thought of failure left to anger him.

Kyouya was reinvigorated, full of new plans and ideas, and restored in confidence.

He wasn't so stupid to think that this change in her behavior stemmed from anything he had done; he had cut off his normal visits since the day after his last offer.

Though he sensed he had Ryoji's approval, both men knew they did not have Haruhi's.

Now, however…

Kyouya didn't notice the stares he was attracting as he handed his horse over to a groom and strode inside, _smiling._

He'd gotten his sign.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I would suggest re-reading ch. 16 to better make sense of why she changed her mind. I added quite a bit.

**Chapter 18: Proposal**

It took him another week to try one last, final time. Though Kyouya was almost certain her behavior indicated a change in the way she regarded his suit, he couldn't be perfectly sure.

It had taken a while, but his confidence had been bruised. Even with the proof now before his eyes, it was impossible not to hesitate, just for a moment.

He'd kept the ostentatious ring, purely out of a desire to save face – but now he was determined to change it – simplify it, to suit her.

That was more like her personality, and she might, (might being the operative word), appreciate the gesture.

The irony was not lost on him that he was, for once, winning a woman's approval by giving her _less _jewelry.

But that was only one of the reasons why he wanted to marry her.

Though wouldn't matter to her at all, he changed shirts three times, his coat twice, and had to let his valet tie his cravat before he was ready. The fop-like behavior annoyed him, until he realized he was pacing his study in rapidly increasing steps.

He glanced at his hands – shaking slightly – and made a frustrated sound. Though it was two hours before decent calling times, he couldn't take the waiting. He'd made a decision, but for once didn't have the patience for his usual perfect timing. If he hadn't been so caught up in a tangle of thoughts, Kyouya would have realized it was the uncertainty of the outcome that had him unsettled.

It was rare, very rare, for Lord Kyouya Ootori not to know or be able to manage the outcome of one of his ventures.

He rationalized it on the way over to the house; Ryoji would welcome him (the business man turned aristocrat always did), and he could prod for advice when confronting the man's daughter.

-

Haruhi had actually left the house quite early that day, having been invited by Usagi to a private breakfast with the girl's friends and future brides maids. She had been a little wary of meeting more daughters of the Ton, but Usagi had assured her that her friends were different from the usual sort, and had pleaded with her to such an extent that the thought of trying to refuse had exhausted Haruhi before she even began.

Besides, if they were kind girls, it would be stupid not to try and be friends.

A few hours later she headed home, in a very different frame of mind than the one she had arrived in.

Usagi's friends were crazy.

But sweet.

They had been genuinely kind and interested in hearing about her experiences thus far in the Ton. All but one of the girls hated attending the Season, and avoided Town like the plague, admitting it was only for Usagi's sake that they had come.

Though it was a privilege to meet someone so likeminded, the quietest of Usagi's friends had announced before Haruhi left.

So Haruhi was content.

There had only been one disastrous moment, when Usagi had slyly hinted at a possible future engagement, and the girls had turned on her like starving wolves for details.

But one glare at Usagi and a continued refusal to gossip about herself (or anyone else) had eventually turned them back into normal girls.

-

At 12:07 the Fujioka butler stuck his head through the study door and raised his bushy white brows significantly at Sir Fujioka, and then Lord Ootori.

Kyouya cleared his throat, the discussion on 'Change careening to a stop.

"Excuse me, please," he said, giving Ryoji a courteous bow out of habit before exiting the room.

Ryoji watched him go, a small smile playing around his mouth at the younger man's distracted manner.

-

"The young lady is in the drawing room," the butler informed Kyouya once he was in the hallway.

The man gave him another significant look, which Kyouya nodded curtly to; he had no idea what the old man was trying to convey, but didn't want an audience to _this_ proposal.

A grunt, maybe of approval, sounded from the butler, and then he wandered back towards the entryway.

Mystified by the butler's possibly deteriorating mind, Kyouya had to re-gather his thoughts before entering the drawing room. He had just a moment to consider whether the man had informed Miss Fujioka to his presence in the house before he decided it wouldn't matter. His speech would stay the same.

He entered, then closed the door behind himself with a resolute click.

-

"Lord Ootori."

Haruhi was surprised to see him. After visiting with Usagi that morning, she somehow hadn't expected it.

But in a moment, she changed her mind. Of course he would act quickly. She should be more surprised that he hadn't come the day after she'd met him in the Park.

"Miss Fujioka," he bowed, returning her inadvertent greeting, and then approached where she sat near a low table.

Haruhi had been planning to write one of her friends back home; Arai was a much more diligent correspondent than she was, but now she thought that the procrastination would be to her advantage; she wouldn't have to re-write her letter.

"Miss Fujioka," he began, "I realize we've done this a few times by now, but I would like to assure you that, unlike before, I have a significant esteem for your opinion and your regard. I am quite sincere in asking your hand –"

"Yes, all right," she interrupted him, not eagerly and not rudely, but not completely business-like, either.

They had both been rude and inconsiderate in the course of their growing acquaintance, but it was time to move past that. She just didn't need to hear the rest to make her decision.

Kyouya was nonplussed. It was characteristic of his dealings with her that his plan had not gone smoothly, and he should have expected that. His carefully crafted explanation hadn't even moved into the reasons why it would be an advantageous match – for the both of them.

He wondered briefly if he should still attempt it, and nixed the idea in favor of accepting her answer as the outcome he had been aiming for.

He withdrew the ring he had spent valuable time selecting (created was perhaps more the truth, though the jeweler had been bought to secrecy), and held it out to her.

Haruhi took it with vague surprise; it certainly wasn't the one he'd presented on numerous occasions, so she looked with more interest than usual at it.

Translucent, muddy brown. She didn't think it was an insult, but couldn't understand it, either.

"To match your eyes," he murmured, having seen the question in her face, and asked, "May I put it on?"

She hesitated, then shrugged. It was essentially what she had agreed to, after all.

It was Kyouya, not Haruhi, who held his breath as he slipped it on her middle finger, and then sighed.

"A little too large. I'll have it fixed and bring it back in a few hours," he said, determined to have the thing permanently on her as soon as possible.

"Why?" she asked, interrupting his re-organization of the day's schedule. "I can just come with you."

He blinked behind his glasses, and then began to smile. It was mostly unconscious and completely out of his control, and Haruhi decided that he was pleased – though she had no idea why.

A bell rang deeper within the house, and Haruhi glanced at the mantel clock.

"Why don't we go after luncheon?" she suggested, already moving towards the door, her left hand curled to keep the ring from sliding off.

"Ah – very well," he said, taken off-guard.

He lingered in the drawing room doorway, wondering if that had been an invitation or a signal for him to depart.

"Are you coming?" she asked from down the hall, and he chuckled quietly to himself.

If he had thought getting her to say 'yes' was the end of the challenge, he had greatly underestimated the appeal of marrying her. It was almost enough to put a permanent smile on his face. Almost.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Afternoon Drive**

She had said yes to a drive with Lord Suou a few days before Lord Ootori (Kyouya, he now insisted) had proposed.

Now she felt obligated by manners to keep her promise, though she was not eager to expend the amount of energy necessary to explain the news.

She had hoped to be clear of the house before having to discuss it, but he noticed immediately. Of course.

"Ha-Haruhi!!" he screeched, pointing wildly at her left hand while his carefully arrayed locks grew disordered from his flailing. She had flinched at the first high decibel, but then accepted it as inevitable.

"Yes?" she asked as she walked to the front door.

"W-Who? What?? Did you –?"

Pretending not to understand, which was essentially ignoring him, she led the way out to his curricle.

He automatically gave her a hand up, still stuttering, but by the time she had arranged her skirts to not get in the way, he was staring at her, his face unusually serious and concerned.

"That's not a ring I know; does that mean I haven't met him?" Suou asked.

She looked down at her ring, a medium-sized piece of golden-brown amber, flanked by two small diamonds.

No, it certainly wasn't a ring he, or anyone else would be likely to recognize by giver. But by tomorrow it wouldn't matter – the announcement would be in all the papers. It was Kyouya's way.

"It's Lord Ootori's ring," she finally said, for they had just entered the Park, and so far no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

Lord Suou sent her a bewildered, wounded look, and slowed his horses to a walk.

"Take a break, Shirou-kun," he told his groom, who hopped off with an irritated eye roll at his master.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suou asked, and Haruhi sighed gently.

"I am telling, my lord," she disagreed.

Tamaki gave her an annoyed look.

"So how long have you known?" he asked again, voice trying to be cold but emerging hurt.

Haruhi considered this question, assumed that he meant 'how long have you known you'd say yes' and not 'how long have you known you'll marry Kyouya Ootori,' and answered, "Two days."

The resulting jarring stop was, in retrospect, not to be unexpected, but still had her grabbing wildly for the rail. The horses protested this treatment loudly, their training just barely keeping them from rearing.

Tamaki had turned a pale, disbelieving face to her, in the meantime.

"Two days?" he repeated in a weak voice, looking confused. "Two days? So if I'd visited two days ago and asked –"

"No," she quickly interrupted him. "It wasn't like that. I… I believe Lord Ootori and I will suit well. We're very similar in some ways, which will make it easier for us to deal together, considering."

Tamaki didn't like this answer anymore than the other he could have received (though hearing a confession of love for another from Haruhi's mouth would have been too much), but he did start the horses walking again.

Haruhi was just glad he didn't ask about the "considering."

"So you'll marry him," he said, but he still looked disbelieving, so she answered him, just to be sure.

"Yes."

Tamaki shook his head, looking like he was ready to say something else, when his eyes focused on someone up ahead.

Setting the horses to a trot, Haruhi had to grab at her hat and the rail again, to keep from falling over.

It happened so swiftly that she had no opportunity to shout a warning (if one had even occurred to her).

Tamaki pulled up beside a familiar looking man on a gray charger, and just as the man turned to see who was approaching so dangerously, Tamaki leaned out, throwing his right fist perfectly into the jaw of one unsuspecting Kyouya Ootori.

The momentum carried Tamaki right out of the curricle, leaving Haruhi to grab frantically at the reigns and then jerk the horses to a stop, while Kyouya had followed the rule of nature (or of a punch) and toppled right off the other side of his horse.

Still reeling a bit from surprise, it took Kyouya precious moments to get to his feet, and by that time Tamaki had his hands in the lapels of his coat, shaking him for all he was worth.

"How could you!?!" was the main wail, though many others filled the air.

Haruhi, horrified, was tempted to direct the horses to walk over them both.

Instead, she handed them over to the quickly returned groom (out of breath from sprinting across the Park), and went to break up the uneven fight.

Kyouya was just beginning to gain his feet, a storm cloud on his face when Haruhi stepped in and tried to force them apart.

"That's enough, Tamaki!" she shouted, startling him so much with the use of his first name (as well as her unexpected shout) that he let go of Kyouya.

The battered aristocrat was going to take the opportunity to get some revenge for his jaw and his pride when Haruhi used the hand holds Tamaki had created in his waistcoat to pull her fiancé's attention down to her.

"Enough," she said again, though her tone was gentler. "You've already won."

Both males deflated at that, though for very different reasons.

"I'll escort you home," Kyouya said, ready to take her away from his former friend and rival, when Haruhi stopped him again with a hand on his arm.

"Tamaki is more able to do that right now, and it's only fair that I finish out our ride. I can't very well sit in front of you on your horse," she said rationally. "I will see you later."

She gave him an amused look at his jaw, and then turned back to the curricle.

"Lord Suou?" she called, more or less demanding his escort.

The blonde followed her bad-humouredly.

"Cor, Miss," was Shirou-kun's awed comment.

Haruhi gave him a stern look, but her energy was all used up for teaching manners. She sighed. She could just imagine the stories that would be flying 'round the ballrooms now, and she had no energy – none – to fight them off as Kyouya would likely want her to.

Perhaps she would send a note around to Lord Mori and Honey.

"We'll go home now," she told Lord Suou firmly as he picked up the reigns, and after one final sulky look, Tamaki nodded.

-

Back at her house, Haruhi saw that Lord Suou intended to drive off as soon as she stepped off his curricle, but that wasn't (for once) what she wanted.

The day had been one too many revelations, and now she had to do some making up for the hurts she had caused someone who was in many aspects her friend.

"Won't you come in for tea?" she asked, having to force out the unfamiliar words.

Tamaki was ready to refuse until he saw her serious face.

Suddenly ashamed of his behavior in the Park, and not just reeling from the hurt of it, he nodded and handed his team off to Shirou.

Inside, Haruhi dispensed with their usual polite conversation.

"I would like to be your friend, if that is at all possible for you," she explained. "But if it is not, you must remember that my first consideration is to the man I am promised to. I'm sorry I didn't explain in a better way, but I won't accept the way you've behaved any longer, if we're to be friends. No matter what complications that arise from this point on, Lord Ootori is the one to whom my loyalty is owed."

Tamaki looked as though he had bitten into something bitter, but nodded.

"I would not… admire you as I do, Miss Fujioka, if that wasn't the case," he replied, though he looked more tired, more worn, than Haruhi could ever remember having seen him.

"Give me some time," he finally replied, having stared at the carpet for several minutes. "I need time," he repeated, and looked her in the eyes, as though unconsciously begging her. "Then I'll try to be your friend."


End file.
